dannyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Numbuh 404
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Numbuh 404/New User with Ideas page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Ducksoup (help forum | blog) 20:14, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Concerned Person Hi, why are my pages getting deleted? BlackBlaze, please specify which pages are yours so I can be more helpful for you. Also, please note that I am not an Admin, so I do not have the power to delete pages; I simply am trying to help determine which articles are clutter and spam versus actual workings by other users. If something you made was placed under the "Candidates for deletion" category and should not be, I'm happy to remove that category from them. The Golden Girl (talk) 02:18, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for getting back to me, sorry about being vague. My pages were as follows: Jocelyn Durante, Amelia Durante, Natalie Durante, Travis Wolf, Misty Forester, Arella Forester, Claire Forester. I posted these characters as DP OCs years ago, and I forgot about this wikia entirely, so I was very confused to see them being placed under the deletion category. No worries, I understand; I sometimes do that, too, on other Wikis. I'll be sure to remove the deletion categories from those pages. :) The Golden Girl (talk) 07:01, June 19, 2016 (UTC) A Conversation with an Idiot What is your problem okay you keep touching pages that I did and don't do anymore do you want me to start messing with your pages that you're doing and it keeps aggravating me could you stop touching my pages because it's pissing me off I told you this and you keep refusing not to listen to me stop god All you add to this Wiki are a stream of plagiarism and spam articles often stealing the works of other people. Your pages are mostly nothing but garbage, if you ask me. The Golden Girl (talk) 06:06, July 8, 2016 (UTC) And that is completely rude I don't want all of it but seriously I don't go on your page and mess nothing that you're doing so don't come up here rude I told you 1 million times stop touching the pages that I do and don't do anymore and it my fanfiction not yours work on your pages If you can write one full sentence with proper spelling, punctuation, and grammar, I will be more inclined to hold any respect for you right now. The Golden Girl (talk) 05:50, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your community’'s look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:15, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Unbanning Hello Numbuh 404. I'm Prince. I was wondering if it was possible that you could unban User:Nikki Kiki zelonskie113? Hello, Prince! Unfortunately due to a pattern of creating multiple accounts, copyright infringement, excessive spamming, empty article creation, and combative editing behaviors, I'm afraid Nikki Kiki Zelons (in every variation of the name) has not earned the rights to their account or this Wiki. I would recommend that if they wish to partake in this Wiki community once more, they should exhibit more respectful behavior towards not only me, but also the many artists and users of whom they have infringed upon with characters (both licensed and original). If there is anything else you would like assistance with, I am happy to help. The Golden Girl (talk) 05:16, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Just to let you know I'm not coming back on this website I already on my own website pulling the stuff that I had on here going straight to that one Random Questions Hey, I have a question. Is there a drawing out there for this guy?:http://kndroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Numbuh_6.1 Sector V (talk) 23:15, October 17, 2017 (UTC) From what I can see, no. This is not one of my characters or pages, so I have no knowledge on this. You would have to ask whomever created the character (or the page). The Golden Girl (talk) 03:29, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Can You Create Danny Phantom Characters Are you asking if I'' can create DP characters, or if ''you can? Please specify, but both answers will be yes. The Golden Girl (talk) 01:02, August 8, 2018 (UTC)